


Invisible

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Up for Adoption, invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on this prompt from my sis: You have been sentenced to invisibility for the rest of of your life for a crime you didn't commit.UP FOR ADOPTION





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be continued. Sorry.
> 
> Please adopt and continue this.

She only remembers snaches of that day.

 

   She remembers walking between silent guards into the room where her fate was to be decided, trembling minutely, praying the Court’s decision is not horrible. She remembers thinking about the man before her-Johnathan Gade-and hoping she would not receive the same sentence as him _. _

 

_ He had been sealed into a room, left to die of thirst or starvation, if he had not gone mad and killed himself before then _

 

She remembers standing in front of them, terror-inducing in their black cloaks, faces covered by the heavy hoods that marked them as members of the High Court of Heaven's Walk, each row elevated just slightly higher than the last.

 

_ I am surrounded _

 

She remembers staring, wide eyes and pale up at the Head of the High Court, dreading his next words.

 

_ I am going to die _

_ I know it _

 

She had thought she knew fear. She had felt it when she had opened the door of her apartment, looking into the messenger's solemn face, his accusing eyes. She had felt it when the accusations and evidence against her had been shown. 

 

She had felt fear every day since.

 

_ But not like this _

_ This is real fear _

 

Then the Head had spoken, and she couldn't breathe, couldn't blink, couldn't even move, frozen with fear.

 

Her name was Jane Hallow, and she had just been sentenced to something worse, much worse, the Jonathan Gave.

 

_ Jane Hallow, you have been sentenced. _

_ From this point on, for the murder of Erin Williams, you have been sentenced, _

_ To remain invisible for the rest of your life. _

 

The words rang in Jane’s head.

_ Invisible _

She was being pulled, towards the door.

_ The rest of your life _

She couldn't breathe.

_ Murder _

There was the door, three steps away.

_ Erin Williams _

She looked up, into the silent faces of the Court.

_ Remain invisible _

The last thing she remembers is looking into the emotionless, colorless, eyes of the Head of Court.

_ Murder _

Then black.

 

Jane Hallow was innocent. She had never hurt anyone in her entire life.

The last thing?

_ Erin Williams never existed. _

****


End file.
